


Arguing

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [37]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, One Shot, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Carina comes to the station for dinner, but it just ends up with her and Maya arguing.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Arguing

**Author's Note:**

> It starts in Vic's point of views switches to Maya's towards the end.

Carina was coming to the station for dinner, a fact Vic was quite aware of. Maya had been talking about how excited she was to see Carina all day. Apparently, they hadn’t seen each other all week, and Maya had just wanted to be in her girlfriend’s company. On the other hand, Jack, all day, had been talking about how he was nervous to see Carina.

The doctor had been avoiding the station, more specifically; Jack, since Maya and Carina had gotten back together.

“Vic, hey,” Maya’s voice cut her from her thoughts.

“Hey, what’s up?” Vic asked as she looked up from her phone. She was sitting in the beanery, she was just bored and killing time.

“Carina will be-”

“Over to the station tonight so everyone has to be on their best behavior?” Vic guessed the end of Maya’s sentence.

“Yes, but also she will be late because she’s delivering a baby, and I know I said I would make dinner tonight, but Carina was supposed to help, and I have nothing planned so can you do it?” Maya asked with a bitten back smile. Vic rolled her eyes at Maya before she nodded, “Yeah, but you get the next two chores that I don’t want.”

“Deal, I’ll give them to Travis or Dean, thank you!” Maya said appreciatively.

“Handing off your chores? Is that not abusing your power as captain?” Vic joked, and Maya gave her the finger before turning on her heel and walking away.

“C’mon, Cap, you know you love me!”

“Only sometimes,” Maya called out from the corner before Vic heard the opening and closing of her office door.

An hour and a half later, everyone was sitting down to eat the soup Vic had made. On one side of the table, sat Vic, Travis, and Jack. Across from them were, Maya, Carina, and Dean as Andy and Ben sat at the heads. 

The dinner had been going pretty well, Carina had been easily and happily conversing with the team, and it turned out the Italian was really funny.

“Maya! Why didn’t you tell us she’s not only hot, but a comedic genius?” Vic blurted out at some point during the dinner which caused Carina to chuckle and Maya to turn red.

“Well, if you would like I can have Maya send you my number later?” Carina offered and Vic nodded happily.

The dinner had just been going great, the soup was good, it was good.

That was until Carina leaned over to whisper something in Maya’s ear. The whisper was way too quiet for her to hear, but she watched as Maya’s face shifted from confusion to slight understanding to anger all in a few seconds.

“Seriously, Carina? Not right now,” Maya mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

“You’re the one who just said it loud enough for your entire team to hear!” The Italian shot back.

“You brought it up! I thought we were over it!”

“Well clearly we are not! You’ve been acting weird all night!”

“No I haven’t!” Maya’s voice started to sound a little higher.

“Yes, you have! The other night, you said ‘it’s fine if we don’t live together,’ but now you’re acting weird!” Carina replied and Maya seemed a little shocked by the words and stumbled back quickly.

“You said no when I asked you to move in with me! I’m not- if we’re gonna fight can we do it in my office to cause less of a scene then we already have?” Maya asked after taking a deep breath. Vic noticed Jack’s sigh of relief when he realized this fight wasn’t about him.

“Fine!” Carina snapped before she stood up and stomped off to the office.

“I-I’m sorry,” Maya mumbled as she stood up, cleared her and Carina’s dishes before pushing the doctor’s chair back in.

“Are you guys okay?” Jack and Vic asked at the same time and Maya just nodded before heading downstairs to her office.

“Who’s gonna go listen in and get the tea?” Travis asked as soon as Maya was out of ear shot.

“I’ll do it,” Vic volunteered as she slowly walked down the stairs to see the blinds to the office closed.

“Carina! I meant what I said you don’t have to move in!”

“You have barely talked to me since I said no!”

“You’re making a scene and I’m the one who’s acting weird?”

“I wouldn’t be making a scene if you were acting like you were fine with me saying no!”

“I- I can’t believe you right now!”

Vic decided to go back to her soup and let the couple finish fighting it out with no one else listening.

* * *

“Carina! I meant what I said you don’t have to move in!” Maya yelled as she started to take Carina’s shirt off.

“You have barely talked to me since I said no!” Carina took her lips off of Maya’s neck to yell it and let her shirt be taken off, just to return them to the neck a second later.

“You’re making a scene and I’m the one who’s acting weird?” Maya fake scoffed as she started to take her belt off.

“I wouldn’t be making a scene if you were acting like you were fine with me saying no!” Carina pulled away from Maya’s neck to smile at her while she yelled it and unbuttoned Maya’s uniform.

“I- I can’t believe you right now!” Maya said as she tore her under shirt off before moving to Carina’s pants.

“Y-you are being ridiculous!” Carina mumbled this time, she then whispered “Is anyone still there?”

“I don’t know, should I check?” Maya whispered back.

“Si,” Carina whispered before she started kissing Maya’s neck again.

Maya peeked through the blinds to see no one outside her office.

She had to admit, she was confused at first when she heard Carina whisper, “Pretend we are fighting about something, I have an idea, just pretend you’re mad at me,” into her ear, but the hot breath against her ear, and the missing her girlfriend made her go along with what turned into a master plan. She knew it was a master plan because she was here, with the Italian kissing down her body, instead of in the beanery waiting for everyone to finish eating and hanging out.

“Would you really say no to me asking you to move in?” Maya asked as she looked down at the woman kissing her navel.

“No, I might say not yet, but can we talk about this later?” Carina asked, and Maya nodded.

Then she moaned quietly as she felt a hickey being sucked on her navel and suddenly she wasn’t thinking about them “arguing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ferah left the prompt to kind of recreate the Jack and Andy fake fighting scene with Marina, so here we are :)
> 
> Also I’m going on vacation for the week and this is the only work I had time to pre write so I won’t be able to update for a week.


End file.
